


Teddy Bear

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Teddy Bears and Drarry Affairs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, Drarry on the backburner, Fluff, M/M, Other, Potter-Malfoy Family, Teddy Bears, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is babysitting Scorpius for the boys and well…she’s very confused at what exactly it is that Scorpius wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

One wouldn’t ever describe Scorpius as a naughty or annoying child. On the contrary, at age 5, he was a sweet and well-behaved boy (ultimately, Draco’s decision to enforce necessary discipline trumped both his and Harry’s desire to spoil their son rotten—they both knew how Draco used to be a spoiled little rich boy himself after all). But when Draco and Harry had realised that raising their child had seriously put a damper on their sex life, they’d owled Pansy a plea to babysit—much to her delight and immediate agreement to do so as the junior Draco loved his Auntie Pansy (who did spoil him rotten in place of Draco and Harry).  
  
Scorpius giggled with delight at the moving pictures of weird creatures on the television that night after dinner. Pansy smiled as she propped her tea on the table coaster to let it brew. She flopped herself back on the couch next to Scorpius and kissed his hair, noticing that the bear Scorpius usually lugged around with him had fallen to the floor.  
  
“Sweetie, don’t you want to cuddle with your teddy bear?” she asked.  
  
Scorpius gasped, “can I really?” His full attention trained on her, gazing with wide eyes and sporting a tentative but very happy grin.  
  
“Well, of course you can!” She quickly paused Scorpius’ show and picked up the teddy bear to place in his lap.  
  
It was a silent affair as Scorpius looked down at the bear then back up at Pansy with creased eyebrows and a bemused pout.  
  
“Y-you said I could cuddle with Teddy Bear...” His voice croaked at that and Pansy shook her head a little.  
  
“Do you have another bear? Is this one not named ‘Teddy Bear’?” she asked.  
  
Scorpius gently shoved the bear toy away, small tears brimming his eyes as he said with a sniffle, “I want Teddy Bear.”  
  
Pansy watched on in mute panic as the next few seconds saw Scorpius start trembling while silently attempting to hold it together. Alas, his emotional suppression made the damn of tears break. It probably was hard for a kid not to cry.  
  
“Oh sweetie, don’t cry! Um, do you want me to find your...Teddy Bear?” Pansy suggested, her heart melting a little at Scorpius' determination to not cry but failing.  
  
“Mhm, I want Teddy Bear,” Scorpius mumbled, not before adding a small ‘please’ with a little crack in his voice. Pansy ruffled his hair lovingly.  
  
“Be right back!” Pansy swiped some tears away and got up to quickly (and physically) search the rooms Scorpius would play in, but no other bear toy was in sight. She heard the sobbing from Scorpius grow louder in the living room and she rushed back, picked up the bear next to Scorpius and handed it to him again.  
  
“Sorry, sweetie, you don’t seem to have another bear. Why don’t you cuddle this one?”  
  
“B-but...find Teddy Bear, you said?” His lower lip trembled, watery eyes and stained red cheeks turned on Pansy in confusion and almost betrayal. And Pansy, thinking this was not the time to be cooing over her adorable nephew, cocked her head in reflected confusion.  
  
“This is… you’ve no other bear, this must be your teddy bear, sweetie.” Pansy knew she had said the wrong thing because the waterworks were turned up a notch.  
  
“Teddy Bear—I want Teddy Bear!” Scorpius wailed in apparent anguish and Pansy recoiled.   
  
Never had Scorpius reacted like this for anything (besides for food and pooping when he had been a baby and then a toddler). Was this all over just a mere bear toy? Which teddy bear was named teddy bear and where the hell was it?! She had already searched the bloody house! Now she scanned her immediate surroundings but to no avail as the only bear toy was the one in her hands.   
  
Scorpius cries did not let up and she glanced at her phone.  
  
_9:20pm._  
  
Draco and Harry were probably in the middle of getting it on and this situation was definitely not the kind of emergency they’d begged Pansy to promise she’d call them over if anything happened. Even if they were in mid-coital bliss.   
  
“Sweetie, oh, Scorpius sweetie, I’m not sure which teddy bear is teddy bear—is this not your only bear? Did you perhaps leave your other bear at someone else’s house?”   
  
Scorpius’ hands were covering his eyes, his hysterics ongoing despite Pansy plopping the bear toy in front of him.  
  
“Teddy Beeeeeear! Want Teddy Beeeeeear!”   
  
“Accio teddy bear!” Pansy finally spelled, but nothing whizzed into her hand, not even the bear currently in the [admittedly] tight clutches of Scorpius’ bawled fists had moved an inch.  
  
_That’s it then_. After quickly reassuring Scorpius she'd find this elusive teddy bear, she rushed into the kitchen and dialed up Draco. Although worried that she was disturbing their alone time, she was more determined to get Scorpius to stop crying and give him what he wanted. None of this made any sense.  
  
“ _What?”_ Came Harry’s raspy voice instead. “ _We’re kinda busy here, Pans..._ ”  
  
“ _Mmm, w-wait, Harry, fuck! She’s gonna hear, let up a bit! Is it an...mmm ohh, an emergency? Nghhh,_ ” Draco moaned in the background.  
  
“ _Oh, wait, is that Scorpius crying? Fuck uhhh nn no, Draco, don’t squeeze! I hear our baby crying, w-wait, wait, is something wrong? What’s happening with Scorp?!_ ”  
  
Pansy, blushing furiously at this point, squeaked out, “ah no, not really, it’s not really an emergency! I’m so sorry to disturb you guys but Scorpius is crying over wanting his teddy bear? I mean I gave him the bear toy he always has but he’s still crying for his teddy bear. Do you have a different bear toy, I tried Accio but--”  
  
She heard Draco snort and Harry give a chuckle.  
  
_“Oh, sorry Pans, Teddy Bear is actually Teddy Lupin, his cousin. His teddy bear that you gave him is just named Teddy.”_ __  
__  
“So you’re saying Scorp wants his cousin to cuddle with...” Understanding fully dawned on her.  
  
“ _Mhm,_ ” Harry’s voice broke, “ _Merlin,_ _oh Draco, uhhh-oh, er, yes, Pans, yes, sorry, Scorpius wants Teddy over. Just hnnng, oh, actually Teddy’s coming over tomorrow. Say some tripe to make him stop crying and be good and go sleep. Please, Pans, thanks!”_ __  
__  
“ _C’mon, hurry up and fuck me harder, Harry!_ ” she heard Draco moan before the call cut off. Well, she didn’t need to tell them to have fun.   
  
Letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, she made her way back into the room—Scorpius’ cries hitting her full force as she picked him up and bounced him on her right hip.  
  
“Scorpius, sweetie, Teddy Bear is coming tomorrow morning,” Pansy told him and shushed his sniffling sobs.  
  
“Teddy Bear...not coming now?” Scorpius croaked, his cries reducing significantly.  
  
“Not now, no,” Pansy said and was quick to continue before Scorpius’ cries could pick back up. “But, Teddy Bear has something special that he's bringing for you tomorrow! Yes, and he...said that it’s only something that’s given to well-behaved boys. If you keep crying you might not be able to have Teddy Bear’s gift.”  
  
Scorpius gasped softly, a pout accompanied by eyes of despair turned on Pansy (who almost squealed aloud with how cute Scorpius was for trying to not cry but unable to keep the last of his sniffs from coming through).  
  
“O-o-okay, I-I’m a good boy, promise!” Scorpius said, wiping the tears in his eyes away and clenching his fists in determination.  
  
“Of course you are! And good boys go to sleep straight away, don’t they?” she said with a hum and Scorpius wriggled in her arms and threw his arms around Pansy's neck.  
  
“Bed, bed!” He crowed and with a smile she Accio'd  _Teddy_ and carried them both up to Scorpius' room and tucked them in bed. Already tired and emotional drained, Scorpius tried to listen as Pansy read his favourite bedtime story, his drooping eyes unable to stay open any longer.  
  
“And that’s the end of the story. Goodnight, sweetie.” Pansy kissed him goodnight.  
  
"Night night, Auntie Pansy, thank you," Scorpius murmured with a final yawn and she left his room, her heart filled with love.  
  
By the time she insinuated herself in the guest bed, long forgotten was her now cold and very bitter tea.  


**Author's Note:**

> Might post sequel of next day or a Drarry POV if anyone's interested (let's be real, that'd just be PWP, lol). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Anyone who's read my 'Property of' story, note: the tumblr comic is postponed until after I graduate (because so many things need to be done in my life and for the comic, I haven't coloured anything in yet, wehh). So it'll begin April 20 @jewel-imagines on tumblr!


End file.
